Covered Up
by PezzieCoyote
Summary: Seth and Roman are fascinated by the posts on tumblr when they get a visit from a friend.


Covered Up.

Based on January 13th Raw where Seth had a long-sleeved shirt on.

***

Seth Rollins laughed to himself as he scrolled down the screen of his tablet. It was amazing what a simple shirt had done to the fans. Well, more specifically, the ladies who watched Monday Night Raw.

"You see this?" he asked Roman Reigns.

Roman headed over to stand by Seth, peering down at the table screen. "'Does he know what he is doing to us?' What's that about?"

Seth chuckled. "They're talking about where I had the long-sleeved shirt on."

"Who?"

"On tumblr. I have an account there and I like to keep in touch with the fans and see what they're saying about us."

"Sneaky."

Roman pulled off his vest and then his shirt, heading to the shower. His pants flew out of the bathroom a moment later.

Roman called out, "Do you want to shower when I'm done? Or should I just turn the water off?"

"I'll let you know," Seth called back.

Rollins turned back to tumblr. Some of it was hilarious. Other parts were ridiculous. This girl Tapla was incredibly talented though. Her artwork was amazing. The fans expressed themselves in creative ways. He had seen other artists, wallpapers, gifs. It mind-boggled him sometimes.

He sighed and laid the tablet aside, rising up, disrobing and heading to the bathroom. "You almost done?"

"Not quite," came the answer, "But there's lots of room and a dual shower head, so..."

Fifteen minutes later, both men were relaxing. Roman was flipping through the channels, searching for a movie. Seth was back on his tumblr dashboard, smirking every now and again when he'd read something interesting, funny or cute.

"I can't get over how nuts these girls are going over that shirt you made me wear."

Roman threw a glance in Seth's direction. "*I* made you wear that shirt? How do you figure?"

Rollins smiled. "You know damn well why." He looked back at the screen. "Another girl on here said that it was a wonder you didn't make me wear MC Hammer pants."

Roman burst out laughing. "Yeah, that'd go over well."

"It's uncanny how accurate they are though."

A comfortable silence followed.

Seth laughed. "There's this one page that does a daily internet 'show', it has pictures and funny captions. It paints Punk and Undertaker as a couple and me, you and Dean as the kids."

"What?"

Roman jumped up and slid down on the bed next to Seth, who scrolled through the page, stopping to show Reigns various pictures.

"Oh dear god, that's awesome!"

"I know, right? Look, we refer to Cody as puppy."

"As if Brandi would be able to put a leash on him."

The two men laughed at the thought of Cody Rhodes being tied up by his diminutive wife. Roman's head was close to Seth's as they continued looking through the tumblr pages.

"How do you get away with going on here and none of them figuring it out?"

Seth smirked. "I just pretend to be a Seth Rollins RP blog."

"RP?"

"Role playing. There's ones for all of us there, swear to god."

Roman looked at Seth, incredulous. "Seriously?"

"Oh yeah."

The Samoan and the two-toned man continue to look through tumblr, laughing occasionally at pictures they come across. Before they knew it, an hour had passed. They only realized it when a knock came on the door. Roman rose up and answered the door.

"Hey! Wondering when you'd get here."

He opened the door and Tara walked in. Roman shut the door, then kissed Tara on the cheek. She looked over to Seth who was putting his tablet away. He rose up and kissed her other cheek.

"Anything interesting going on tonight?"

"Did you see Raw?"

"Yeah?"

"That shirt that Seth wore..." Roman shook his head.

"I know. You looked so hot," Tara said, looking at the two-toned man.

Seth sat back on the bed, flummoxed. "I don't get that."

"Get what?" Tara sat on the end of the bed after her purse in a nearby chair.

"How is it that I'm 'hotter' when I wear a long-sleeved shirt than when I wear a short-sleeved one? I don't get it."

Tara chuckled, "The shirt was black and skin tight. It looked painted on, babe, it showed off every part of those sexy arms of yours."

Seth shook his head. Tara leaned up to him, kissing him softly. "Don't think about it too much, Seth."

Rollins rolled his eyes, stretching until his joints cracked. Tara cringed, Roman shook his head and Seth just smiled.

They had known Tara for a couple of years. Whenever they were in town, and if neither of them was currently dating someone, Tara would either invite them to her house for some fun, or she'd join them at the hotel. Last time, they stayed with Tara but she had one of her sisters staying with her so that was out.

"So what're you doing here, Tara? As if I didn't know."

Tara glanced back at Roman before standing and removing her long jacket, revealing her near naked body underneath. Seth's eyes widened and glazed over with lust at the sight. She was completely decked out in red: red lacy bra and panties, thigh high stockings and black four-inch pumps. The brunette turned and tossed her jacket aside, putting her hands on her hips, and looking pointedly at the two-toned man.

"So whaddya think?"

Seth shook his head, his eyes rising to hers. "You expect me to think?"

Tara giggled and turned to Roman. "What about you?"

Roman's eyes trailed down and up her body, stopping briefly on the red lace bra she wore. "I think... you should get that cute ass over here."

Tara walked towards him, swaying her hips. She pushed Roman to sit on the bed and moved to straddle him. Roman immediately slid his hands up her back, then down to settle on her nearly bare ass.

Tara leaned down to meet his lips, thrusting her tongue in when he opened his mouth. Roman moaned deep in his throat as Tara's arms went around him, pressing her breasts up against his bare chest. He was naked now, having stripped everything off once Tara got into the room, knowing what would be happening; Seth had done the same.

Roman unclipped Tara's bra, letting her breasts fall free, his hands and mouth going to her heaving chest immediately, his lips drawing her nipples into his mouth at turns, sucking hard.

"God, Roman! Yes!"

Tara let her head fall back, her arousal flowing through her like an intravenous drug. She whimpered when she felt Roman's hard brand of desire against her already dripping core. Her panties were soaked and she wanted them gone.

Roman, to his credit, figured out what she wanted, reached down and ripped the flimsy underwear from her body, her juices immediately seeping out. The Samoan slid his hand down to her core and lightly fingered her, his hand cupping her before he pushed a finger into her.

"Hmmm, yeah, baby... you know what I like."

Tara began rotating her hips as she felt Seth come up behind her. He pressed his naked chest against her back, his hands circling around her to cup and knead her breasts, while Roman thrust his fingers in and out of her.

"I wanna come..."

The brunette's breaths came out in short pants, feeling her orgasm building from deep in her belly.

"I know baby," Seth replied lowly. "Not gonna happen yet though."

Tara whimpered as Roman pulled his fingers away, inserting them into Seth's mouth. The smaller man moaned at her taste. It felt like his dick grew even more as Roman's fingers moved in and out of his mouth.

Seth then moved down Tara's body, his lips and tongue trailing down her spine and over her ass. He slid his tongue down her crack, rubbing over her hidden pucker there. Then he moved down to lap at her dripping pussy, gathering up her juices there. This wasn't working, he thought. He moved out and turned around, sliding in between Tara and Roman, fastening his mouth on her pussy, thrusting his tongue in to tantalize her clit.

Roman feasted on Tara's mouth, one hand on her ass, one in Seth's two-toned hair. He pulled back and looked down. "That's right, Seth, suck that pussy." He pushed Seth's face into Tara's pussy more. Tara groaned loudly as Seth's tongue buried itself inside of her.

Roman grasped Tara by the hips, lifting her off his lap and Seth's tongue, moving her to lie on the bed. He pulled Seth up and took his mouth hard, plunging his tongue into the smaller man's. He wrapped Seth's legs around his waist, rutting against him, his cock so hard it hurt.

Seth pulled from Roman's mouth, just resting against him, laying his head on the big man's shoulder. He looked down at Tara, his eyes glittering as she ran her fingers up and down her slit. Rollins moaned as he felt Roman's fingers at his hole, pushing against it. The Samoan brought his fingers to Seth's mouth, and he took them in to wet them. Then Roman brought the fingers back to Seth's opening, pushing one in.

Rollins whimpered at the feel of it, wantonly pushing back against the intruding digit. Roman took the hint and carefully pushed a second finger into him. A second later, Tara rose up, taking Seth's mouth in a passionate kiss, then treating Roman to the same thing. She laid back and spread her legs invitingly.

Seth looked at Roman, who nodded. Rollins climbed from Reigns' lap and crawled between Tara's thighs, settling down. He kissed Tara gently, making love to her mouth with his, enjoying her taste.

Roman reached down, pulling Seth up to his knees and sliding a condom onto him. Seth moaned gratefully, then moved down again, his erection sliding into Tara smoothly. She brought her legs up around him, letting her body adjust to having him back inside her again. Her eyes closed and a sigh escaped her lips as he started to thrust into her pliant body.

Reigns looked down at the duo, a smirk settling on his face. He reached into his bag and came up with a bottle of baby oil and a condom. He quickly covered himself, pumping himself briefly before coating himself with the oil. Then he leaned down on top of the two, his cock nudging at Seth's back entrance.

"Relax, Seth," Roman advised.

Seth complied, which allowed Roman to push into him more easily. Reigns took his time, pushing in gently until his hips rested against Seth's ass. If it was anyone else, Roman would have taken the time to prep him more but with the amount of fuckings he'd given Seth, little to no prep was necessary.

Roman held himself still for several moments, then slowly started to pull himself out of Seth. He continued until he was thrusting wildly, his hips snapping against Seth's ass, while Rollins fucked Tara.

The brunette woman kissed Seth, loving his weight on her. But she wanted more. She let the men continue on for several minutes before speaking up.

"Roman?"

The man grunted, looking down at Tara. "Hmm?"

"Take me."

Roman stopped. Seth even stopped. Both men were shocked. Tara had never allowed either man to take her ass, but now, that's exactly what she wanted. Roman pulled from Seth's body, the smaller man's ass smarting.

"Are you sure about this?"

Tara nodded.

Roman and Seth moved away, pulling their used condoms off and into the garbage. The men grabbed new packets, sliding the rubbers on. Tara moved up to her knees, kissing Seth, his hands going to her breasts. Roman moved behind her, baby oil in hand. He coated a finger and trailed it down to Tara's hole, gently pushing it in.

"Oh God!"

"I know honey, just relax."

Tara forced herself to relax, allowing Roman's finger to go deeper.

"Oooohhhh..."

Seth reached down and ran his fingers over her clit, distracting her from the pressure in her ass. It worked as the next time she was aware of Roman, he had three fingers buried in her back entrance. Roman slathered his cock in oil, removed Tara from Seth's embrace and bent her over Rollins' lap. Then he slowly and carefully started to push into her ass.

"Oh fuck, it burns!"

"We know babe," Seth murmured. "Just relax, it'll get better."

And it did. Tara forced herself to relax every muscle in her body, allowing Roman to bottom out, his hips resting against the woman's ass. Roman reached around and pulled Tara up. He pushed Seth to his back, positioning him and Tara on top of Seth, then put them in place so she could slid his cock into her.

"Oh my GOD!"

Tara had never been so full. The men didn't move, allowing her to get used them inside. Then a funny thing happened. Without moving, Tara felt an orgasm welling up inside, then hit like a tidal wave, her body clenching both men.

"What did you do?" she asked shakily.

"Nothing baby," Roman said. "But this will give us more time with you right now."

With that, Roman began to move in and out of Tara, same as he had done to Seth earlier. Pulling out carefully, then back in. And like earlier, his hips were soon slapping against her ass. Seth was moving as well and the men were alternating their strokes to the point that Tara always had a cock in her body. They continued their ministrations for several long minutes.

Roman's hands gripping her hips so hard bruises were already rising...

Seth's hands on Tara's face, his mouth almost brutally claiming hers...

Roman's mouth on Tara's neck, his tongue lapping at her pulsepoint...

The sensations were overwhelming. She could feel another orgasm bubbling up, and it hit her hard, her body clenching up, the spasms seeming to go on and on. Roman and Seth were pounding her body, which pushed her into another orgasm.

"Oh god!"

Tara had never experienced multiple orgasms but god. She wailed as another hit her, leaving her a shuddering mass as Roman, then Seth reached their climaxes.

"Fuck yeah!" Seth cried out, while Roman let out a roar as they both poured themselves into her body.

Tara was nearly unconscious as the men pulled out of her carefully. They placed her on the bed and went about cleaning themselves up. When they joined her in bed, she turned over and burrowed her head into Seth's shoulder. Roman cuddled into her back, pressing a kiss to her head before kissing Seth tenderly.

"Night, you two," he said softly, following them to sleep.


End file.
